Death Wish
by Lady Cosmos
Summary: What would you do if you had thirty minutes left to live? shounenai, SasuNaru, talk of death and sex


**Disclaimer:** All regular warnings and disclaimers apply. Meaning, I don't own the series; I just play with the characters a little. **Warnings:** Shounen-ai 

~~ "What would you do if you had thirty minutes left to live?" 

It was the last question Sasuke expected to be asked after having sex. But then again, Naruto had been the last person he expected to have sex with. That the two went hand-in-hand seemed perfectly natural. In some odd, distorted sense. 

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut, attempting to reach up and rub his forehead. He was inhibited, however, by Naruto's snuggling. The blonde seemed completely oblivious to Sasuke's attempts as well. Muffling a sigh, Sasuke simply opted for pushing his head as far into the pillow as possible. 

When he first met Naruto, Sasuke never dreamed that the boy could ever be affectionate. He tended to be rather skittish in situations were there was any prolonged touching. Sasuke had attributed this to Naruto's exclusion by the villagers, being forced to grow up alone depending only on himself. It was perfectly reasonable that Naruto wouldn't be prone to getting close to people; he just wasn't used to personal attention. And, once Sasuke determined that he wanted his male teammate, he had figured that Naruto's aversion to affection and touching would be the biggest problem concerning their…encounters. 

But, Sasuke thought dryly, one should never underestimate Naruto. 

Within a week, he had found that trying to get Naruto to be affectionate was the least of his worries. It seemed that all those years without any affection only made Naruto's need for it to grow. Instead of shying away from being touched, he craved and sought it out as if he was making up for all the years of neglect. Not that Sasuke minded, really; it was just when Naruto began to get a little too close to others that there was a problem. 

"So, Sasuke?" Naruto prodded the dark haired boy in his side, effectively breaking his train of thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"It's kind of hard not to." Sasuke bit back while his mind flailed for a reminder of what they had been discussing. Naruto just 'hmph'ed in his defense before stretching lazily against Sasuke. 

"You didn't answer me." When determined, Naruto was very annoying. 

"It's a stupid question." Still without an idea of what he had been asked, Sasuke kept stalling. And he was reasonably certain it had been a stupid question. 

"Don't care." Naruto shifted so he was able to push himself above Sasuke and look him in the eye. All the playfulness that usually shown in the blonde's eyes was gone. "I wanna know what you'd do." 

Rubbing his face with his hands, Sasuke raked his brain as fast as he could. 

"I don't know. Finish what I was doing at the time. How would I know if I only had thirty minutes to live?" A sigh more of relief than annoyance passed Sasuke's lips as he replied. Hah, his memory had prevailed. 

There was a brief, dense pause as Naruto considered the answer. Sasuke watched the other boy with a bit of suspicion. Naruto just blinked a few times, his mouth hanging slightly open in surprise. With a soft thump, the blonde threw himself back onto the bed. 

"Huh. That makes sense, I guess." 

Sasuke just quirked a brow at the ceiling, mentally squaring himself for a long night. 

"Why? What would you do?" 

"Huh? Whadda ya mean?" 

"If you had thirty minutes to live. You forgot your own question?" Gritting his teeth, Sasuke forced himself to remain still and not hit Naruto. Sometimes, the blonde was just too much. 

"My question? Oh! Yeah!" There was a soft snicker and rustling of sheets as Naruto reclaimed his position at Sasuke's side. The faint rumble Naruto's speaking created against Sasuke's chest was a nice sensation, or so Sasuke thought. It was actually quite soothing; once you forgot that Naruto was speaking, of course. 

"Hmmm…Well, since thirty minutes isn't a lot of time – you were right about that – I'd make sure to do only the important stuff." 

Sasuke could feel the blonde grin, a silent laugh shaking his body at some inner joke. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke poked the boy's side in an attempt to make him continue. "And what would that be?" 

"What? What would be important?" There was a brief pause during which Naruto hummed thoughtfully, fingers tapping Sasuke's chest. "Ramen." 

"…Ramen?" 

"Yep. Ramen." Naruto snickered as he cuddled closer to Sasuke, throwing one arm around his waist. "The first ten minutes, I'd eat all the ramen I could; cup ramen and the ramen from the Ichiraku. Of course, Iruka-sensei would buy it for me. It tastes better that way." 

"You still have twenty minutes left." Sasuke pointed out dutifully. 

"I know that." The retort was slightly muffled against Sasuke's chest as he felt Naruto frown. "Hmmm…hmmm…for the next, fifteen minutes I guess, I'd say goodbye to everyone. Well, not everyone; just some friends. First Konohamaru, maybe Lee and Neiji. Probably Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. For Sakura-chan, five minutes. Same for Iruka-sensei – and Kakashi-sensei, too. He'll probably be with Iruka-sensei anyway." 

There was another pause as Naruto hummed to himself. Sasuke blankly stared at the ceiling, telling himself that it didn't mean anything if Naruto hadn't said his name yet. Naruto had said that he would only take care of things that were important to him; it was a natural assumption that anything truly important to him would come last. But, some part of Sasuke was yearning that Naruto would just go ahead and mention him – just so that he could feel important. 

"That leaves five minutes, right?" No time to answer was given before Naruto continued. "That's easy. I'd watch the sunrise. Or set, depending on when it was." 

"Why?" 

"Why? Because it's nice, watching the sun. Kinda peaceful like. And if I was gonna die, I'd want to be doing something peaceful and calm. I wouldn't want to be around anyone if I knew I was dieing. It'd be weird, don't ya think?" 

A silence fell over the two shinobi that was only broken by Naruto's soft snickering. Sasuke took a few moments to run the conversation through his mind once more. But, it didn't matter how he looked at it, Naruto had not mentioned Sasuke at all. 

For some reason, that exclusion hurt more than he thought it would. 

"What about me?" 

"Hmm? Wha'bou' ya?" A sleepy Naruto asked through a yawn. 

"You wouldn't say goodbye to me?" 

Naruto tensed as he tried to follow Sasuke's thinking, and then relaxed, becoming a warm weight at Sasuke's side once more. 

"Huh?" 

"You didn't say my name." The moon crept out from behind the clouds as Sasuke turned his gaze out the window. His eyes followed the stream of light through the window and ending on the floor. As he waited for an answer, the seconds seemed to creep by at an amazingly slow pace. 

"Course I didn't." Naruto replied bluntly, yawning into Sasuke's chest as he squirmed into a more comfortable position. "You'd be with me the whole time." 

The night slowly wore on as the moon wove in and out of the clouds. Naruto's soft, regular breathing mixed with the rustling of leaves and sheets. It was a peaceful night, now that his lover had fallen asleep; yet, Sasuke found that sleep wouldn't come to him so easily. For what felt like hours, he stared at the ceiling, trying to sort his thoughts into some kind of coherent pattern. But his mind was in rebellion, it seemed. 

A pattern, however unbidden, did begin to emerge. After every few thoughts, Naruto's question would rise to the front. 

_What would you do if you had thirty minutes left to live_? 

It really had been a stupid question, one that Sasuke could only suspect to come from Naruto. Yet… 

_I'd make sure to do only the important stuff._

Settling back in the bed, Sasuke let one hand stray up to Naruto's head, running his fingers through the blonde hair. With a smirk, Sasuke closed his eyes and softly whispered, "I would make you smile." 

~~ 

**Notes:** Wrote this back during the summer and lost the story for a bit. It was a quite spur of the moment type of thing so I hold no responsibility over either of them. Please review if you liked. 


End file.
